Here i sit
by beautifulbutterfly
Summary: OneShot.When everything is falling apart, every relationship put to the test, will she realise its him she needs for forever? RoryJess


**Here i sit ****  
**

**Summary - **OneShot.When everything is falling apart, every relationship put to the test, will she realise its him she needs for forever? RoryJess

**AN -** This is set after the season finale. Just another fluffy emotional one shot, im in the mood for those at the moment. :) Enjoy. Its from the POV's of Rory and Jess. BubblesRfun this ones for you :P.**  
**

* * *

_Here I sit, Rory Gilmore, university drop out. Here I sit feeling more alone that ever before. Suddenly everything I felt so sure about is unsteady and my mind is questioning everything. Every decision, every relationship._

_My mind buzzes, thinking about Yale, thinking about the future, thinking about my family, my mother._

_My mother, my best friend. All I had ever wanted to do is please her, and now I feel like I've let her down. Inside I know I had to do what was the best thing for me, even if that meant she didn't understand why. But I still feel bad for the way our relationship is at the moment. On the edge of becoming like her and Emily's relationship, and that is something we both agreed we would never let happen._

_Logan, my boyfriend. My mind questions him, something it has done ever since I started my relationship with him, but I had until so recently become very good at being able to mask out those doubts. Falling into him, and my desire, while always knowing deep down in inside that this wasn't real and I would become yesterday's girl. A conquest and once it was fulfilled tossed aside to start another._

_And if I look back over my boyfriend through out the years, which doesn't take too long, the only guy, the only one who I never quiet got over, who I ever had a real and meaningful relationship with was Jess._

_Dean was puppy dog love, my first boyfriend, and he was a great first boyfriend but that's all we could ever successfully be, so our relationship this year was never destined to work out._

_But Jess, Jess, he was smart, so much more smart than he let the world know, maybe I was the only one who ever saw that side of him. He was crazy and fun while at the same time loving. The only discredit to his name is his continuing Houdini acts of disappearance. But on the level of who get me the most, who understand me and who I could see myself with for all eternity, it is and has always been…jess._

_The air is cold as I drive through the dark, on the familiar route back to my hometown. My room at my grandparent's house too stuffy too controlled and I did not feel controlled at the moment. So I drove, to the place where I felt like me, where I felt as if I had jumped right into a book, the bridge. It's late and town is fast asleep as my car creeps through the empty streets, coming to rest metres from the lake and the bridge. _

_My coat pulled tight around me I walk past the trees, through the darkness until I reach the bridge. The moon dances on the water illuminating the bridge and illuminating …the guy sitting on the bridge. My heart starts to beat faster as I approach him, something inside me thinking he is not just a guy, but maybe possible…the guy._

**xoxo**

Of all the places I choose to run, why do I run here? A place not so long ago I was desperate to escape. I know the answer. She was the only reason I stayed here at all in the first place. Rory. On my bridge, our bridge I ponder. Of all the books I've ever read, all the books that talk of love and that 'one person', all the times I read those I never believed it. And its probably clichéd but now I think I know what those guys were on about. Having this one person who you feel complete empty without, like the missing piece of your puzzle.

**xoxo**

_As the blood rushes back to my brain, and my heartbeat slows slightly I take in the situation in front of me. Here it is, one of those moments that decide everything. I could very easily turn around and leave without him knowing I was ever here. But the question is do I want that? Do I want him? So I stand for a few minutes, maybe waiting for a sign for anything to tell me what to do, because my mind is frozen, caught between sense and heart. Love and pain. The phrase 'Love like you've never been hurt'._

_I look down the road of my life to come, my career – uncertain, my direction – in question, my boyfriend, my husband, the one I'm meant to be with…– and that's where I see the image of the person I think I've always seen, maybe at times more strongly than others, but tonight that image burned more brightly than the moon above._

_Slowly I walk forward, the boards of the bridge creaking slightly as I move._

**xoxo**

My head turns as I hear someone walk towards me, onto the bridge. My eyes slowly focus on the person walking my way, and I hardly believe what I see. Don't dare to believe it's her.

'Snap out of it' I think to myself, its not her, it cant be her, can it?

Far beyond all my belief there she stood, Rory Gilmore, girl of my dreams is standing right into front of me, and I'm just sitting here. My brain starts to tick again, processing her and the situation, and my thoughts start kicking in. 'Do something!' 'Get the girl'

Slowly is stand and I am face to face with her.

"Rory" I whisper softly through the night to her. Her blue eyes are concentrated on mine with such peace within, yet determined.

**xoxo**

"Kiss me" she says, her eyes sparkling with desire and adventure. A smile starts to curl at his lips.

He raises his eyebrows, a smile as wide as can be spread across his face.

"If you say so" he whispers millimetres from her face, her lips. His close proximity making breath shaky as she waits impatiently to feel his lips against hers.

His soft lips crash powerfully into hers, a wave of emotions filling through her, her heart is beating at a million miles a minute as she is totally caught in his kiss. His lips taking her over, caressing her, melting her like butter. Her arms wrap around his neck, never wanted to let go.

**xoxo**

Her soft lips entice me; tease me, making me want this and so much more. I pull her in tighter to me I can't get enough and I never want to let her go.

We pull back breathless, suddenly feeling very warm in the cold of night. Still tightly in each other embrace, our faces so close as he whisper this to her.

"I love you" and she feels her knees almost buckle as she hears the words she wanted to hear all evening. And in all truth and honesty she says them back, knowing that he was it for her, he was all she wanted and now she had him she was never letting go

"I love you too"

* * *

** AN - **Thats my little fluff for the moment, please review. 


End file.
